


Sherlock 7-Word Stories

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Like it says on the tin





	Sherlock 7-Word Stories

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/158713200624/john-im-gay-also-i-love-you)

"John, I’m gay. Also I love you."


End file.
